1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera display system and, in particular, relates to a display system suitable for a display comprised of display elements that allow the selective input of data and the display elements that provide a warning display.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the installation of computers, cameras are capable of performing numerous functions (such as, for example, automatic focusing adjustment (AF) and automatic exposure (AE)). Additionally, various substantive monitoring functions (such as, for example, monitoring the film sensitivity setting, detecting the number of frames of film, and warnings of camera deflection) have been developed. In order to confirm the operation of the multi-function and various types of monitors mentioned above, and the data in connection to these functions, for example, the setting of various types of parameters in automatic exposure, data for setting various types of parameter for adjusting the automatic focus, and the display of the monitored data have become necessary. Therefore, in recent years, cameras have been equipped with display devices such as liquid crystal displays.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. Hei 3-42141 discloses a display device for a camera. The developing device displays photographic information relating to the camera on a display of dot LCDs (liquid crystal display devices) located on the camera main body. The display panel of the display device is divided into a plurality of areas. The camera is equipped with a divided display device that displays sub-titled information in each area. The total display device that displays the detailed data in the display section described above, the sub-title information selection device that selects one of the sub-title information displayed by the divided display device, and the display screen switch over device that displays the subordinated data of the sub-titled information being selected, to the display section via the total display device described above, when one of the sub-titled data is selected. While the photographer watches the sub-title information being displayed, he or she accomplishes the switching operation until the desired sub-title data is displayed.
When the desired sub-title is displayed on one of the divided areas, the operation switches the corresponding areas, to select a sub-title. In this manner, when a sub-title is selected, the subordinated data of the sub-title information is displayed on the display section, via a total display device by the screen switch over device.
However, there is a problem that it is difficult to see the display in the conventional art. In other words, there is a limitation in size of the display section of the camera, of which size is also limited. Therefore, if the plurality of display elements are placed and displayed in a two dimensional manner in a limited display space, as seen in the prior art, each of the display elements are small and difficult to see. Furthermore, as various types of displays are located in a mixed manner, at one glance, it is difficult to read all the information, which has created problems. When the information cannot be read in one glance, shutter opportunities will be lost and the picture taking process cannot be carried out with the most suitable operation conditions. This may result in the danger of not seeing important warnings, in cases where some type of warning is put out by the camera.
In addition, there is another problem in the two-dimensional display that the corresponding relationship between the operation switch and the display is not easily understood. In addition, if the display is too complicated, the photographer may lose the present settings of the camera. This is another problem.